Te Extrañare
by Estelaluna
Summary: ¿Que le dirias a la persona que amas antes de morir? LOSE MAL SUMMARY ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE U.U


**TE EXTRAÑARE**

**Por: Estelaluna**

Este es un songfics la cancion se llama "Ya no llores por mi" de Tercer Cielo espero que les guste, ya tenia tiempo que queria hacerlo pero no habia podido hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN=<p>

* * *

><p>YA NO LLORES POR MI.<p>

**La lluvia no dejaba de caer en el cementerio de la ciudad de Japón y se e veía a un pelinegro frente lo que parecía una lapida llena de flores, este mostraba en su rostro tristeza, aflicción, dolor, el sabía que eso podría pasar pero no podría creer que fuera tan pronto, simplemente no lo podía creer.**

–Te extraño Alice –susurraba mientras dejaba una rosa blanca sobre la fría piedra mientras que Shun leia lo que le había puesto– _**Alice Gehabich 09/mayo/1995 a 24/Diciembre/2011**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro<strong>_

_**fueron tantos bellos, y malos momentos**_

_**ke vivimos juntos**_

_**los detalles, las pequeñas cosas**_

_**lo ke parecia no importante,**_

_**son las ke mas invaden mi mente**_

_**al recordarte, Mmmm**.._

* * *

><p>Se podía ver a un grupo de niños jugando en el jardín del Hospital the Rouse al parecer cierta peliazul estaba golpeando a un pelicafe el cual solo se quejaba<p>

Dan: ya Runo! –gritaba este mientras corría por su vida–

Runo: te comiste mi pudin Kuzo –decía esta siguiéndole el paso–

**Mientras tanto un pelinegro mira como una pelinaranja camiba hacia las flores, Shun al verla no pudo evitar verla y decidió seguirla, cuando mira como esta se sentaba en uno de los columpios pero no se daba puche debido a que no alcanzaba**

Alice: si tuviera alguien con quien jugar –se decía mirando el suelo triste, cuando siente que alguien la impulsaba esta al sentir se dio la vuelta y miro a un par de ojos ambar–

Shun: Hola niña –le saludaba–

Alice: Hola ¿tú quien eres? –preguntaba mientras se mecia–

Shun: yo soy Shun Kazami –decía dejando de meserla y extendiendole la mano–

Alice: ^^ mucho gusto yo soy Alice, Alice Gehabich –decía sonriendo mientras se podía de pie y le tomaba la mano–

Shun: ven te presentare a mis amigos –decía mientras le tomaba de la mano la llevaba con sus amigos pero al llegar miraron como una peliazul estaba sobre un pelicafe mientras este lloraba– la de pelo azul es Runo mientras el que llora como bebe es Dan –decía como si nada–

Alice: jejejeje ^^ ¿ellos siempre se portan así?

Shun: si no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras –decía riendo mientras que Alice hacia lo mismo cuando este siente que algo el presionaba el corazón y cae de rodillas–

Alice: Shun! –gritaba asustada mientras trataba de levantarlo– ¿Shun que te pasa? Despierta! –gritaba mientras varias enfermeras llegaban a donde estaba el pelinegro desmallado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo<strong>_

_**para verte de nuevo**_

_**para darte un abrazo**_

_**y nunca soltarte**_

_**mas comprendo que llegó tu tiempo**_

_**que Dios te ah llamado**_

_**para estar a su lado**_

_**así el lo quiso**_

_**pero yo nunca pensé**_

_**que doliera tanto**_

* * *

><p><strong>Se podía ver a una pelinaranja de 16 años recorrer el jardín como de costumbre, esta al ver la nieve decide recostarse un momento cuando siente que alguien le pone algo sobre los hombros<strong>

Shun: no deberías de estar fuera con este clima Alice –decía un pelinegro mientras le podía su chaqueta con el fin de que esa ventisca no afectara más su enfermedad–

Alice: Shun me cuidas demasiado –le decía sonriendo–

Shun: no quiero que te enfermes Alice ya te dieron tú tratamiento antile…

Alice: antileucémico ^^ –le quita la palabra de la boca– si papa ya me lo dieron –decía con burla ese pelinegro era su mejor amigo, era su novio y la cuidaba como si fuese su hija– ven siéntate a mi lado –decía mientras le tomaba la mano–

Shun: pero Alice el aire fresco te hace daño –decía preocupado– no quiero perderte

Alice: y no lo harás Shun – le decía mientras le tocaba la mejilla–

**Enseguida este se sienta a su lado y le abraza por la cintura mientras que esta se sienta en sus piernas. Después de unos minutos Shun decidío que era momento de regresar al hospital pero al ponerse de pie **

Alice: Shun….- son las últimas palabras que esta dice antes de desvanecerse y caer al suelo–

Shun: Alice –decía asustado mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos – Alice no, no otra vez! –decía llorando mientras corría al hospital recordando ese dia–

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya no llores por mi<strong>_

_**yo estoy en un lugar**_

_**lleno de luz**_

_**donde existe paz**_

_**donde no hay maldad**_

_**donde puedo, descansar**_

_**No llores por mi**_

_**es tan bello aquí**_

_**nunca imaginé**_

_**quiero qué seas feliz**_

_**qué te vaya bien**_

_**y cuando te toque partir**_

_**espero verte aquí.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Se podía ver a una pelinaranja conectada a un monton de maquinas, todas haciendo ruidos extraños mientras que un pelinegro esperaba fuera de la habitación<strong>

Doctor: Esto no se ve muy bien –decía mirando el archivo

Enfermera: Doctor cree que se recupere? –preguntaba preocupada

Doctor: el tratamiento no esta funcionando antes si lo hizo no entiendo porque ahora no –decía quitandose las gafas – no hay nada que hacer –decía limpiando el sudor de su frente

**Estos después de estabilisarla salieron dejando a la pelinaranja sola y Shun aprovecho para entrar a verla, al mirarla se le rompió el corazón al ver a su amiga en este estado, sus mejillas estaban más palidas de lo normal, su brazo estaba rodeado de cables, en su dedo estaba una maquina chocando su pulso, y su cuerpo estaba conectado a una maquina de oxigeno**

Shun: Alice… –susurro mientras derraba una lágrima y rodaba por su mejilla cuando siente que alguien le toma la mano

Alice: Shun –decía casi en susurro–

Shun: Alice no debes esforzarte –le pedia mientras le tomaba la mano y miraba que todo estuviera bien

Alice: Shun escúchame no debes llorar por mi –le decía mientras embosaba una pequeña sonrisa–

Shun: Alice por favor no te esfuerces, ya veras todo mejorara te lo prometo, pero por favor no me dejes –decía llorando – por favor no me dejes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo te extrañaré<strong>_

_**tenlo por seguro**_

_**como pensar qué la vida**_

_**puede terminar**_

_**en un segundo**_

_**la vida es polvo**_

_**puede esparcirse**_

_**en un momento**_

_**nada trajiste**_

_**nada te llevarás**_

_**solo lo ke había adentro**_

_**Mmmm...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Se veía como un pelinegro estaba dormido al lado de una camilla cuando siente un dolor en el pecho, este al darse cuenta de que su suero se había agotado fue en busca de una enfermera para que le hiciera el remplazo, pero al regresar mira como esta estaba llena de doctores los cuales se veían mortificados, enseguida este se apresura a llegar pero al hacerlo mira como todos salían pero al mirarlo estos solo bajaban la mirada, Shun al notarlo entra a la habitación donde mira como el ritmo cardiaco de Alice disminuía cada vez más.<strong>

Alice: Shun…

Shun: Aquí estoy Alice –decía mientras se acercaba y le tomaba la mano– aquí estoy

Alice: son hermosas cierto?

Shun: ¿qué?

Alice: las estrellas son hermosas, siempre decía que cuando saliera del hospital podría verlas toda la noche sin horarios de dormir, sin medicamentos, sin doctores solo tú yo y las estrellas –decía mientras cerraba los ojos– me gustaría poder ver las estrellas Shun, ¿me podrías llevar a verlas? –le preguntaba mientras le miraba a los ojos, Shun al mirar esos ojos que temia jamás volver a ver hizo lo que creyó lo mejor–

**Enseguida ayudo a Alice a ponerse de pie, esta al hacerlo tomo su base del cual colgaban 2 sobres uno de suero y otro de antileucémico.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo<strong>_

_**para verte de nuevo**_

_**para darte un abrazo**_

_**y nunk soltarte**_

_**mas comprendo ke llegó tu tiempo**_

_**ke Dios te ah llamado**_

_**para estar a su lado**_

_**así el lo quiso**_

_**pero yo nunk pensé**_

_**ke doliera tanto**_

* * *

><p><strong>Se veía como una joven de ropas blancas y un joven de cabellos negros caminaban hacia el jardín del hospital donde la nieve brillaba y unos arbustos de rosas los rodeaban junto con un cielo azul estrellado y una Luna llena.<strong>

Alice: Shun es hermoso –decía mientras le soltaba y caminaba mirando el cielo cuando siente como la nieve cae sobre estos, ella empieza a dar vueltas sonriendo – jamás había estado fuera mientras nevaba

**Desde que Shun la conocía desde hace más de 10 años Alice siempre había tenido restringidas las salidas cuando nevaba, y solo podía ver la nieve después de que esta ya estaba sobre los arbustos pero toda la felicidad se termino cuando Alice cayó al suelo**

Shun: Alice –dice mientras corre a tomarla entre sus brazos la que seria la ultima vez–

Alice: Shun tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y por nada del mundo cambiaria eso –decía mientras le tocaba la mejilla–

Shun: tú también eres lo mejor de mi vida Alice y por nada del mundo te cambiaria –decía llorando

Alice: No Shun –decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus hermosas mejillas – ya no llores por mi Shun, que acaso no ves al fin estaré en un lugar lejos de los hospitales, de todo el dolor del mundo, al fin estaré en paz –decía mientras lloraba de felicidad – hasta pronto Shun, quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir espero verte ahí –decía antes de besarlo para después cerrar sus ojos por ultima vez

Shun: Alice…¡Alice! –gritaba mientras los doctores le miraban todo el hospital conocia la historia de Shun y de Alice y la muerte de esta había dejado un gran vació en el hospital sin la bella sonrisa de Alice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya no llores por mi<strong>_

_**yo estoy en un lugar**_

_**lleno de luz**_

_**donde existe paz**_

_**donde no hay maldad**_

_**donde puedo,descansar**_

_**No llores por mi**_

_**es tan bello aquí**_

_**nunca imaginé**_

_**kiero ke seas feliz**_

_**ke te vaya bien**_

_**y cuando te toque partir**_

_**espero verte aqui.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Después de varias horas el mismo pelinegro estaba bajo la lluvia cuando alguien le toca el hombro.<strong>

Dan: Shun es hora de irnos –decía con pesadez y cansancio

Shun: si Dan es hora de irnos –decía mientras trataba de cmainar cuando siente que algo le apretaba su corazon– ha! –se quejaba mientras cai de rodillas –

Dan: ¡Shun! –gritaba al ver a su amigo caer

**Mientras un pelicafe llamaba a emergencias un pelinegro veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos **

–**cuando conoció a Alice **

Shun: Hola niña –le saludaba–

Alice: Hola ¿tú quien eres? –preguntaba mientras se mecia–

Shun: yo soy Shun Kazami –decía dejando de meserla y extendiendole la mano–

Alice: ^^ mucho gusto yo soy Alice, Alice Gehabich –decía sonriendo mientras se podía de pie y le tomaba la mano–

–**cuando Alice estuvo cuidadolo**

Alice: Luna se recuperara? –preguntaba preocupada

Luna: si Alice el se pondrá bien –decía sonriendo

Alice: ¿puedo quedarme a cuidarlo?

Luna: claro Alice enseguida te traere unas mantas

Alice: gracias ^^ no te preocupes Shun yo te cuidare

–**Cuando pasaron su primera navidad **

Alice: Feliz navidad Shun –decía mientras le daba una caja con un listón verde

Shun: Gracias Alice esto es para ti –decía mientras le daba un collar en forma de corazón

Alice: gracias Shun –decía dándole un beso en la mejilla

Shun: O/ / / O de nada Alice –decía sonrojado

–**cuando a Alice la ataco su enfermedad**

Shun: ¿Luna donde esta Alice? –preguntaba un pequeño de 7 años

Luna: Shun su enfermedad evoluciono y los doctores al están atendiendo–decía algo seria

Shun: ¿pero ella se recuperara verdad?

Luna: Shun Alice es fuerte esperemos que los medicamentos hagan lo suyo –decía mientras lo abrazaba

–**Cuando le pidio a Alice que fuese su novia y su primer beso**

Shun: Alice hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Alice: ¿si que ocurre Shun? –preguntaba una pelinaranja con varias sabanas en sus brazos

Shun: este…yo…quería…preguntarte…si…tú…bueno…claro…yo…entendere…si tú no quieres…

Alice: Shun no te entiendo

Shun: Alice quieres ser mi novia? –preguntaba mientras esperaba un triste no pero en lugar de eso sintio como Alice le daba un suave beso en los labios– O.O

Alice: ^^ si Shun quiero ser tú novia –decía feliz –

–**Cuando la perdió…**

Alice: No Shun –decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus hermosas mejillas – ya no llores por mi Shun, que acaso no ves al fin estaré en un lugar lejos de los hospitales, de todo el dolor del mundo, al fin estaré en paz –decía mientras lloraba de felicidad – hasta pronto Shun, quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir espero verte ahí –decía antes de besarlo para después cerrar sus ojos por ultima vez

Shun: Alice…¡Alice! –

Pero después de esos recuerdos se mira en un campo de flores

Shun: ¿donde estoy? –se preguntaba cuando mira a un pequeña jugar con las mariposas

Niña: estas en los campos Eliseos

Shun: ¿campos Eliseos? ¿Pero como?

Niña: ella quiere verte –decía mientras le tomaba la mano y caminaban hasta un árbol donde una mujer tocaba la flauta – aquí esta –decía mientras se marchaba

Shun: ¿quien eres tú? –pregunta mientras se acerca

XXX: tan rápido me olvidaste Shun?

Shun al escuchar esa voz se quedo impactado como era posible

Shun: Alice?

Alice: Hola Shun –decía sonriendo mientras se acercaba a el

Shun: Alice estoy…

Alice: si Shun pero aun no es tú hora –le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Shun: pero yo no me quiero ir Alice –decía triste– yo me quiero quedar contigo, te extraño mucho, el hospital no es lo mismo sin ti… –decía empezando a llorar

Alice: Shun yo también te extraño pero aun no es tú hora –le dice dulcemente– quiero que seas feliz y mientras lo eres yo te esperare aquí… –le dice mientras le da un beso en los labio– hasta pronto Shun… –susurra para luego desaparecer–

**Minutos más tarde se divisaba a un pelinegro en una camilla del hospital con un montón de maquinas rodeandolo, este al despertar diviso a su amiga Runo dormida en el sillón de alado mientras que un pelicafe caminaba de un lado a otro **

Shun: ¿Que me paso? –preguntaba tratando de ponerse en pie pero es detenido por Dan

Dan: ni lo intentes tú corazón esta muy débil

Shun: desde cuando te preocupas por mi? –le pregunta de forma burlona–

Dan: que gracioso Kazami ¬¬ –dice mientras va con el doctor junto con runo–

Shun al mirar como sus amigos salen de su habitación aprovecha para ponerse de pie y ponerse frente a la Ventana, pero al hacerlo miro como empezaba a nevar y este al verlo abrió al ventana y al salir sintio como la brisa fresca jugaba con su cabello y sintio como si Alice estubira a su lado mientras escuchaba un susurro

Viento: **quiero qué seas feliz qué te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir espero verte aquí…**

Shun al escucharla solo emitio una sonrisa mientras de sus labios salían 6 palabras

_**YO TE EXTRAÑARÉ**_

_**TENLO POR SEGURO.**_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que la cancion es una de mis favoritas ^^<strong>

**Dan: TwT**

**yo: te gusto mi historia?**

**Dan: porque siempre que salgo en unos de tus fics tengo que ser golpeado por Runo ¬¬**

**Julie: no te quejes al menos sales **

**yo: tiene razon ¬¬ bueno me despido**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
